


A Place To Call Home

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mention of Child Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a time that Isaac thought he would never really find a place where he belonged</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place To Call Home

After his father crawled inside a bottle of booze and never climbed out again, Isaac never really wanted to go home after school. It wasn't a place he felt safe anymore. There were no family dinners, baseball games, or happiness just a freezer in the basement and the feeling that the abuse would never end. His life wasn't a Norman Rockwell painting and no matter how much he wanted the nice, normal family; he didn't. The house he shared with father never truly felt like home; it was was a place of fear and not warmth and love.

There was a time that Isaac thought he would never really find a place where he belonged. Until his father died and the Stilinskis took him in. John and Stiles were warm, caring and welcoming. He didn't feel threatened or scared there. There were no freezers to be locked in just kind words and encouraging talks. Although John could get angry at times, he was mostly easy going. He made sure that Isaac always felt welcome in their home. But he didn't truly feel home until that first kiss. The Sheriff was on a date with Peter and the boys were at home watching Star Wars.

What started off as a brush of hands together as they both grabbed for the popcorn at the same time turned into Stiles leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips. In that moment, Isaac knew that home was truly where the heart was and right now Stiles Stilinski was his home. For the first time in awhile, he had finally found a place where he belonged.


End file.
